


juni

by stucky_whore



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stucky_whore/pseuds/stucky_whore
Summary: Work in progress horror/mystery with all original characters. No title yet, working on it.





	juni

June 22 

I knew him. I realized as I fumbled with the conveyor belt carrying the milk eggs, bread, and marshmallows towards me, I knew the short curly-haired blue-eyed boy in front of me, science class? Had he bought groceries here before? They want to know where he had come from and where I had seen him struck me so suddenly my brain whirled, the belt buckled and jerked towards me, his eyes crinkling at the corners, I couldn't see much with the black plain mask covering his face, something I was grateful for. My memory supplied no image of his face, only that striking familiarness that covered his form like a blanket.  
“Find everything ok?” I hated my customer service voice, always too friendly, too high pitched, customers usually ate that up, glad to be filling the loneliness within with big smiles and small talk.  
“Yeah I think so, can you bag in the paper please?” His voice thudded through me like a stone dropped into a morning fog-covered still lake. The familiar feeling intensified so much my head started to pound.  
“Of course. Do I know you from somewhere?” His hands were splattered with dirt, the sight of it made me shutter.  
“ You go to Spencerville?”  
“Yeah, I'm a junior.” I started to sweat.  
“Sophomore, I think you were in my gym class last quarter.”  
“Oh right!”  
“I’m just”  
“Noah.” something flickered behind his eyes then, a longing, a pain I couldn't untangle, something so terrible I had to look down. Those eyes followed me as I bagged his groceries in silence. I handed him his groceries with a shaking hand, I knew him from school. I repeated to myself from school, those eyes lingered.  
The rest of my shift passed in a blur, a well-rehearsed dance of can stacking and mindless smiles, I couldn't stop thinking about that boy, Noah he had said. Noah, I was closing tonight and my coworker Manda could've been less friendly if she tried. We never seemed to get along, maybe it had something to do with that time a couple of weeks ago I got her hand stuck in the cash drawer. Whatever it was, she avoided me like the plague which was impressive considering we were the two people left in the building beside our manager. Thirty minutes till eleven, twenty, ten, five, I turned off the belt that was constantly humming in the background, and the silence it left was almost deafening, Manda left ten minutes ago without a word, and the empty grocery aisles illuminated with fluorescent bulbs that flickered almost too often stared back at me as I grabbed my keys from the back room and headed towards my car, inside, I could see the lights going out, one by one, as if in warning, for some reason I found myself hurrying to get to my tiny 2005 honda fit, alone in the middle of the parking lot. I was desperate for some reason, to get there before all the lights went off, the last two shuttered off as I slammed the door to my car shut, the echo in that empty parking lot thudded into me, something about the silence that followed sent me speeding out of the lot, maybe it had been that boy earlier that spooked me, maybe it had been the long day with school then a 5-hour shift, maybe it had been the lack of sleep that's haunted me for weeks. Whatever it was had me breaking the fifty MPH speed limit, desperate to escape the empties shelves and hurt-soaked eyes that followed.  
Mom was waiting when I got home, which was unusual, normally, I got home to an empty house, my mom was a nurse who worked late shifts and my dad left when I was 7, it's just been me and mom, always has been, the memories of my dad push to the back of my brain like an itch I can nerve scratch but I shove it down, swallow the frog in my throat like I always do.  
“You're home.”  
“I took a night off.” The feeling of worry that's been following me all night threatened to overwhelm me,  
“What's wrong? Did something happen?” Her face was ashen now that I looked, her lips peeled back into a grimace and her thigh bounced in the big chair we had in our green-carpeted living room, I hated that carpet always have, it was a brown-tinted nasty shade of green, one that might have been bright and welcoming but with ag had turned stained and crusting with dirt that no matter how many time you washed or vacuumed it, never went away. The swivel chair in the living room was another hideous addition I hated, big, looked welcoming but once you sat down it sucked you in, getting up from it was almost impossible, the springs were bent making it squeak when you sat and the old scratchy cracked leather almost made you feel like you were sitting on a plastic lawn chair. My dad loved both those things, the chair, and the rug, my mother had told me almost every time I complained. with that look on her face of a young runaway bride married=in her true love, who would sweep her away to a bright shiny new life. I hated the rug and the chair hated that even after all these years, my mother refused to get rid of them.  
“Hunny sit, let me make you some tea.” The cold sweat from earlier came back, I was done playing games, done with the haunted eyes and ashen faces.  
“Spit it out mom, what happened.” My heart was pounding, it seemed like my body knew what she was about to say before she could start the first syllable, the lump in my throat returned with a vengeance.  
“Your friend venus Hunny, she’s missing, has been for 3 days.”  
I vomited all over that terrible green rug. You could barely see it.


End file.
